Tomorrow
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Draco gets some news and Hermione is there to comfort him. See how there relationship twists and turns over the years until tomorrow.


**First off I own absolutely nothing Harry Potter.**

**Second this is rated M mostly for safety.**

**Third this story is based off of the song Tomorrow by Chris Young. This song gave me the idea and I incorportated the song in. I didn't do it like a normal songfic where you just put the lyrics and then scene and so on. Instead I have Draco saying the words to the song. They are at the very end in italics. I did it this way to show what was the song because I own nothing of that either, just the plot I based around he song and Harry Potter.**

**Well, I guess that's it. I hope you enjoy and would love to know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Late one night Draco Malfoy found himself standing at the end of a dark Hogwarts corridor, staring out at the moon in the pitch black sky, trying to figure out how his life had ended up this way. The war was over and he had returned for his seventh year at Hogwarts, in hopes that he could still salvage what was left of his life. He needed to turn it around and now that the Dark Lord was gone he thought he was in the clear; he could choose how to live his life, but he had no clue just how wrong he was.<p>

Things had been looking up since the end of the war. He had been accepted back into Hogwarts and was even named Head Boy. He was acing his classes and right on track for a great future as an Auror. After the war ended he decided this was the path he would take. He would use his abilities to stop another rising of a Dark Lord. Things were looking great, but he was still an outsider. Few people here at Hogwarts had forgotten about Draco's part in Dumbledore's death and his loyalty to the Dark Lord. There were only a few who would acknowledge his mere existence and he was shocked to find that the 'Three Heroes' were among them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had somehow accepted him. They seemed to believe that he had already served his punishment and none of them forgot how Draco and his mother had saved Harry's life. Draco also hadn't forgotten how Harry had saved his and he still felt like he was in his debt, even though Harry had said they were even.

Draco had no true friends at Hogwarts anymore, but then again did he ever? He was just counting down the days until he could get out of this place and move on with his life. Everything at Hogwarts reminded him of his past and everyday was a challenge for him.

Draco thought things were starting to look up, but that theory had quickly been shattered to a million pieces a few minutes ago when he had received the letter from his father.

The letter had been paragraphs of elegantly worded sentences, but all of the fancy words didn't hide what it was really saying. No matter how you worded 'arranged marriage' it would never sound good. Just as Draco thought he had control of his life for the first time ever he was proven wrong. He now realized he would never have control of his life. He was just a pawn in his father's games and now he was being used to bring up the image of their family. His father had tarnished their name and now he would use Draco to get back on top again.

Draco was only eighteen, almost nineteen, and his whole life was already decided. He was to get married to Astoria Greengrass to get his family's reputation back again. The last thing Draco wanted was to get married and follow the life his dad had planned for him and now that Draco actually had an idea what he wanted to do with his life it made this revelation so much harder.

How could he throw his whole life away for his father's own selfish needs? Wasn't he allowed to be like anyone else his age and head off to follow their own dreams and leave their parents behind? Why did he have to do this? None of this was his fault, yet all of it was ruining his life.

He stood there with his mind racing as he stared out over the grounds where so much destruction had taken place last year. The grounds were back to normal now and if Draco hadn't seen the damage personally he would never have believed that anything had ever happened.

Tonight he was wondering how things would have been if Harry never would have saved him from the Room of Requirement. If he would have been left there to die then he wouldn't have had everything taken away from him now. Then he really had no future or ambitions, but now he did and they were all being torn from his grasp.

He threw his hands up in the air and his head back, wanting to scream, but knowing that it was the middle of the night and even as Head Boy, Filch would probably punish him and he didn't need that right now. Instead, he went back to trying to come up with a plan, a plan to escape everything that was happening to him. The only thing that had come to him so far was to run away. The idea was very tempting, but no matter what, Draco was still a Malfoy and a Malfoy didn't back down or run away from anything. So with that out of the picture he went back to the drawing board to come up with something plausible. As if on command someone came walking down the hall saying, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Draco turned on his heel to see whom the voice belonged to. It was none other than Hermione Granger walking down the hallway towards him. At least she wasn't the last person he wanted to see right now. "What's it to you?" Draco tried to spit, but it came out without his usual conviction.

Hermione paused next to him and looked him over, realizing something was bothering him. Instead of arguing with him she simply said, "I was on my rounds and saw you. It's okay, I'll leave you alone," she said taking a few steps back.

"Don't go," Draco found himself whispering, as he grabbed her wrist gently. He didn't know what had gotten into him. A year ago he never would have asked Hermione Granger of all people to stay with him, but things weren't the same as they were a year ago. Now he knew that if he needed to talk about this, Hermione was the only one to talk to. They had talked about a lot over the last year as Head Boy and Girl and nothing was different about tonight.

"Okay, I won't," she whispered and she leaned against the windowpane. "What's going on?" she asked, already knowing something was really off.

"Nothing," Draco hesitated. He really hated opening up to anyone and this news was worse than anything else.

"Draco," Hermione said. "I know something's going on and you wouldn't have stopped me from leaving unless you wanted to talk about it. So what is it?" she asked.

"It's just…" Draco sighed, trying to get up the nerve to just tell her everything that had happened tonight. "My life's falling apart," he sighed, still staring out at the moon.

"You've said that before Draco, but every time you figure out that it's really not," Hermione sighed. They'd been down this road before, many times since the fall of the Dark Lord.

"Yeah, well, I've never gotten a letter from my father before saying I am to enter into an arranged marriage. Now have I?" Draco snapped this time he was close to tears. Saying it out loud made it that much more real and he couldn't take it.

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just say what she thought he said?

"You heard me," Draco said, turning away and wiping the single tear that was rolling down his cheek away. What was he going to do? This was all too real.

"Arranged marriage?" Hermione managed to croak. She still couldn't believe. She'd never seen Draco this torn apart before. It was like he was broken.

Draco simply nodded and tried to keep the tears at bay. Malfoy's didn't cry, especially in front of Mudbloods, not that Draco thought that way of Hermione anymore, but either way he couldn't cry in front of her. He couldn't break down like he wanted to. It would change nothing.

Without think anymore, Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Draco. He stood as still as a statue for a moment and then relaxed into her arms. It felt good to be comforted by someone, even if it was Hermione.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Draco got a grip of himself again and slowly release his hold on her as she did the same. "What are you doing this for?" Draco suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" confusion was written on her face.

"Why are you trying to comfort me? I've been nothing but an arse to you," Draco clarified, looking away again. No one had ever tried to comfort him before. The closest thing he had to caring was his mum, but she was always terrified of his father.

"Because you're hurting and you need someone to be there for you. Anyway, I thought we put all of the past behind us, but whatever. You need me, so here I am," Hermione answered.

"Thanks," Draco whispered. It was odd to hear that word coming out of his own mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd said it, but he knew he needed to now and it didn't matter if his pride was hurt by it. He was already hurt too much to worry about such a petty thing like that.

"You're welcome," Hermione said with a slight smile. "Do you want to talk about any of this?" she asked.

Draco sighed and said, "Not really, but I probably should."

"Okay, I'll listen if you want to talk about it," Hermione offered.

"Well I got this letter from my dad," Draco said handing her the letter as he looked out the window again and continued to explain. "It basically says that I have to marry Astoria Greengrass after this year of school is over."

"I can't believe this," Hermione said shocked as she scanned the letter. "He really expects you to marry this girl just so he can save his reputation?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he does. This is a whole new low for my father," he sighed. He didn't want this to be happening.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't know. I can't run away, but I can't marry her either. I'm only eighteen! I don't want to get married!" Draco admitted. He still couldn't believe this was all real.

"Why is he making you do this?" Hermione asked, almost to herself.

"Because he does give a shit about me. He only cares about his reputation. I'm just a pawn in his games," Draco answered. Every word was true and he'd known this for years, but actually admitting it to Hermione made it hurt worse.

"Draco, I don't know what to say. I…" Hermione trailed off.

"There's nothing you can say to make it better. It is what it is," Draco cut her off. He knew Hermione was only trying to help, but he couldn't take talking about it anymore. He needed something else to get his mind off of all of this. That was when he noticed how the moonlight was hitting off Hermione's face and lighting her up. His eyes traveled to her rosy pink lips, those lips that he had dreamed of kissing so many times this year, but didn't want to risk losing one of his only friends. Now he had nothing else to lose so he decided to go for it. He took a step closer and leaned into Hermione. He saw the shock in her eyes as she realized what he was planning on doing, but the shock soon changed into desire as she leaned forward too and their lips connected.

The stood there in the hallway kissing for a while, unaware of anything else that was going on. Draco had forgotten about everything that was going on in his life. All he cared about right now was the girl in his arms, the girl he had been dreaming of all year. It seemed that she wanted all of this as much as he did and at this point it wouldn't matter what happened between them because soon Draco's life would no longer be his. He might as well get what he wanted until then. He pulled away from Hermione's lips and whispered, "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private."

Hermione simply nodded as she looked around and realized they were still standing in the middle of the corridor. Draco grabbed her hand and led her back to the Head's Dorms only stopping a few times to kiss her.

Once they were back in the dorm Draco led her to his bedroom and there they continued their activities. This was the perfect way for Draco to keep everything off his mind. He no longer remembered or cared about the arranged marriage that was coming. Instead all he cared about was Hermione and how long he had been dreaming about this. She sure knew how to distract him from his crumbling life.

* * *

><p>They never spoke of that night again. They went back to how they normally were with each other, but that night had been enough to get Draco back on his feet. He would do what his father wanted because after his night with Hermione he knew there was only one girl that he wanted and she was off limits.<p>

Draco continued on with the year pretending that Hermione didn't exist because he didn't trust himself around her anymore, but whenever he was sad about the impending future he remembered that night.

He went on to graduate from Hogwarts as second in his class and the next week he was married. No one else, but Hermione, knew how he felt about all of this and they never would. He was not one to show his feelings to the world. So he married Astoria without complaint, but they both knew neither of their hearts were in this sham of a marriage.

Draco went on to work for the Ministry, but instead of becoming the Auror he had dreamed of, he became the Head Lawyer in the Legal Division per his father's suggestion. Apparently it would look better if he was solving legal matters instead of catching criminals. In his mind he thought it was the other way around, but Draco wasn't one to go against his father's wishes.

That's why five years later Draco found himself sitting in his luxurious office waiting for his meeting with one of the Aurors. He was needed to consult on the case of a particularly brutal wizard. Harry, who was no w Head Auror, had sent him and owl saying that he would be sending a member of his force to talk with Draco. So Draco found himself sitting there waiting for the Auror to show up and hoping it wouldn't be Weasley who was coming. Yes, Draco had reconciled with the 'Three Heroes' but Ron and him still didn't particularly see eye to eye.

A knock on his office door drew Draco from his thoughts. "Come in," he said and the door opened to reveal none other than Hermione Granger. The girl who had gotten him through one of his toughest times, the same girl who was constantly on his mind.

Hermione walked in and took the seat across from Draco at his desk while saying, "Morning Draco."

"Morning," Draco replied, noting that Hermione hadn't changed a bit since their seventh year.

"So, I'm assuming Harry told you I was coming?" Hermione asked, arranging the documents in her hands on his desk.

"Yes, he did. He told me someone was coming, but I wasn't expecting you," Draco admitted.

"Oh, then do you want me to go get someone else instead," Hermione joked with a wink. They had become extremely comfortable around each other since they had shared the Head's Dormitory and that one night together.

"No, it's definitely not a bad thing he sent you. It's a pleasant surprise," Draco laughed.

"I'm glad," Hermione smiled, but then got down to business. "So, we needed you to look over these papers and see what you think the best way to go about apprehending the suspect is."

Draco took the file from Hermione and began to skim its contents. The wizard they were looking for had been using the Imperius Curse on Muggles in order to steal from different wealthy companies. They needed to get inside the guys head in order to apprehend him and Draco was needed to figure out the best legal way to go about this.

"Very interesting," Draco muttered as he placed the file back on the desk.

"Indeed. So how do you think we should go about this?" Hermione asked.

"Does your department have any ideas?" Draco asked, trying to get a feel for what he needed to do.

"We were thinking about setting a trap," Hermione stated.

"What kind of trap?" Draco questioned.

"We wanted to set up a fake company for the suspect to rob and we would catch him in the act giving, us proof and an easy case," Hermione explained.

"That's sounds like it could work. What do you need me for?" Draco asked.

"We needed you to help us set up the fake company so that it looks legit. We need to keep everything legal otherwise the suspect may get suspicious," Hermione explained. "Think you could help us?"

"Of course I can," Draco said as he started to move around his office gathering everything they would need. "We'll just need to make a paper trail that the criminal can follow in order to believe that the company is legit," Draco explained.

"Sounds great," Hermione smiled as she watched Draco get to work.

They sat there together working out the details of the fake company and how they wanted to create it. Draco was going over the papers of what they had decided on when Hermione suddenly asked, "How are things with you and Astoria?" This was the first time since that night that they had spoken about the arranged marriage.

Draco sighed he hadn't been expecting this. "Things are…complicated," he answered. He hated talking about his wife. All she was was a gold digger, but he had no choice in the marriage.

"Did you ever tell you father how much you didn't want to marry her? Or how you wanted to be an Auror?" Hermione asked, making Draco remember just how much Hermione knew about him.

"No, he wouldn't care one way or the other," Draco said offhandedly while he continued to work on the company.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said and then became silent again.

After a few minutes of silence Draco finally asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" it was obvious Hermione's mind had been somewhere else.

"Why did you ask?" Draco turned from the papers and looked Hermione in the eye for the first time since they started talking about this. There was an involuntary shiver that raked down his spine.

"I just remembered how miserable you were that night," Hermione whispered.

"But you got my mind off of it," Draco whispered back.

"How did I do that again?" Hermione asked as if she had forgotten that night almost all together.

"Like this," Draco leaned in and captured her lips. It was just like that night in seventh year when he had received the letter. There were fireworks going off in his head and he realized just how much he had been hoping this moment would come again.

With the fake company forgotten Draco and Hermione went on to relive that night from five years ago.

* * *

><p>Before Hermione left that afternoon they had agreed to meet for lunch the next day so they could go over the fake company some more since it had worked out so well the first time.<p>

Draco went home that night to the huge mansion and his wife. The wife that he had been forced to marry. The wife that he wished wasn't his wife. There was so much he would change about his life if he had a choice, but like usual he didn't.

"You're home," Astoria said walking into his office.

"Yes, I am," Draco said. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

"I didn't know when you'd be home so I already ate," Astoria said, looking slightly guilty.

"With Blaise?" Draco asked. He knew what was going on already, but Astoria didn't realize it.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Great," Draco smiled and walked out of the room. He found Blaise sitting in the upstairs sitting room next to the huge fireplace. "Hey Blaise," Draco said going into the room and sitting next to the only Slytherin friend he had left from Hogwarts and the friend who was hooking up with his wife on the side.

"Draco, I didn't know you'd be back so soon," Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, well here I am. I heard that you and Astoria had dinner again," Draco winked. He knew exactly what 'dinner' meant. It meant that Astoria was cheating on him with Blaise and the truth was he was okay with it. He was actually happy about it. He wanted as little to do with Astoria as possible.

"Yeah, you sure this is okay Draco?" Blaise asked concerned.

"I'm positive. As long as she doesn't know I know it's all good," Draco smiled. Astoria didn't know that Draco knew about her and Blaise. It was funny to watch her go around and try to hide it because she was really terrible at keeping secrets.

It was an arranged marriage after all and neither of them wanted to be in it. So Astoria had Blaise and Draco hoped he had Hermione.

* * *

><p>The next day for lunch Draco found himself walking into the quaint little café that was off of the huge bookshop in Diagon Alley. It didn't surprise him at all that this is where Hermione had chosen to meet. It was just like her.<p>

Draco spotted Hermione sitting at a small table tucked into the back corner of the café. It was secluded enough that they would have the privacy they needed for their conversation, but not so secluded that it would look suspicious if someone would see them together. Besides, Draco was supposed to be happily married and Hermione was dating none other than Ron Weasley.

Draco slid into the small booth across from her. "Nice to see you again Draco," Hermione smiled, looking up from the papers that she was reading.

"Nice to see you too," Draco agreed. They settled in and went over more of the fake company. It was almost complete and then their mission could take place. Draco wanted to draw it out as long as possible so that he could spend more time with her, but he knew that this needed to be done quickly so he followed Harry's instructions.

Draco was just working out the last few details when Hermione suddenly asked, "Are you happy Draco?"

"What?" Draco asked shocked. He wasn't exactly sure what she was asking.

"Are you happy? With your life that is," Hermione asked again.

Draco sighed saying, "Hermione you already know the answer to that."

"So that's a no?" she pushed.

"Yes, that's a no. You know better than anyone that I wish things were different. Why?" he was still confused about why she had asked.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about how things would be if they were different," Hermione sighed, looking down at her hands.

"The question really is, are you happy Hermione?" Draco asked, taking in Hermione's reaction.

"I honestly don't know Draco," Hermione said looking up into his face.

"Why wouldn't you be happy?" Draco questioned, compared to his life Hermione was living the dream.

"I just feel like I'm doing exactly what everyone expects me to do and not what I want to do," she explained.

"What exactly does everyone expect you to do?" Draco wondered.

"Well, for one they all expect me to marry Ron and have this great big happy family like his," Hermione answered.

"And is that such a problem?" Draco wondered. He would give anything to have that in his life.

"I don't know. I'm just not sure that's what I want. I don't want to have to stay home and watch kids or cook dinner. I'd prefer to be out working. I'm just not what everyone wants me to be," Hermione explained staring at the ring on her finger. It was the first time Draco had realized that Hermione was wearing an engagement ring and the realization hurt. Since seventh year, there had always been a part of him that had hoped that one day his ring would be one her finger, but things were never going to be like that no matter how bad he wanted them.

"Getting cold feet?" Draco asked, hinting at the ring.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. "It's just that I am never going to be what he wants me to be. I am who I am and that will never change," Hermione admitted.

"You'll be fine," Draco assured.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Well for one thing your marriage will be a lot better than mine," Draco admitted.

"Why is that?" Hermione stubbornly asked. She already knew he was right, but her stubborn streak wouldn't let her admit it.

"Because your marriage isn't arranged and there are at least some feelings of love between you and Weasley, otherwise you wouldn't have said yes. Also, your wife will never cheat on you with your best friend and you will never be relieved that she is," Draco admitted.

"Astoria is cheating on you?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Who in their right mind would ever cheat on you?" Hermione burst, without thinking about what she was saying. The truth was she never would even dream of cheating on Draco if she was lucky enough to have him.

"Apparently Astoria, but it really doesn't matter to me. I'd prefer that she were because then I don't have to deal with her," he admitted. Every word was true.

"With Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, with Blaise," Draco confirmed.

"Wow…" Hermione trailed off.

"It's really no big deal. Astoria's not the girl I want to be with anyway," Draco admitted. The girl he really wanted to be with was sitting right across from him and come to think of it Draco was no better than Astoria because he had cheated too. What Hermione and him had done in his office yesterday definitely classified as cheating.

"I still can't believe she's cheating on you though," Hermione admitted.

"I can't blame her. I've cheated on her too," Draco informed.

"You have?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Umm…yeah," Draco stumbled over his words. Did she really not remember yesterday?

"When?" Hermione wondered.

"Yesterday," Draco said, but Hermione still looked confused. "With you…" Draco continued.

"Oh!" Hermione put her hand to her mouth shocked. Apparently she did remember yesterday, but it took some time. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that," Hermione mumbled, blushing.

"About what?" Draco was the one confused now.

"About the fact that you were married. I just got caught up in the moment and…yeah," Hermione turned a darker shade of red.

"Yeah, well I didn't think about the fact that you were engaged either," Draco admitted. He hadn't learned about that until today.

"Shit!" Hermione muttered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I didn't really think about anything. It was just like I was back in that night in seventh year. I forgot about what had happened in between then," Hermione admitted.

"So did I," Draco admitted. He really had. It had been like it had that night, like nothing had changed since then.

"I don't regret it though," Hermione looked up again.

"Neither do I," Draco agreed.

"Then what do you think about continuing this conversation somewhere more private?" Hermione asked with a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"I'd love that," Draco said, already excited at the prospect of what she was suggesting.

"Great," Hermione smiled and collected all of her things. Draco did the same. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him out of the café and to a small apartment just on the edge on the village.

It had to be hers because it was lined with books. It reminded Draco so much of Hermione. It was perfect. Before he had a chance to think about anything else Hermione had him pushed up against the door and her lips were pressed to his. His mind was cleared of everything but what was happening in this moment.

In a flurry of fiery and passionate kisses and caresses they made their way to Hermione's bedroom where Hermione pushed Draco back onto her bed. She moved on top of him and Draco pulled her closer.

They continued their little escapade for several hours and thought of nothing but each other.

* * *

><p>The next few months continued on with rendezvouses between Draco and Hermione. They used each other as a release from their everyday lives and to get what they couldn't with their partners. Draco knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Hermione was more than willing to oblige so he couldn't turn her down. The truth was he wanted her too bad.<p>

Draco knew that he would have to end this soon because it just wasn't right. Hermione was getting married soon and he couldn't ruin that. He didn't care about his own marriage, but hers was a different story.

Draco and Hermione were so good together, but it would never work. They were like fire and gasoline or fire and ice; they were no good for each other. They had passion and heat filled moments, but in the end they would never work out. There was too much in their way.

Before he knew it the day before Hermione's wedding had rolled around. He knew tonight was the last night he could see her and after that he would need to leave and never look back. Or at least that's what he told himself. It would be better for both of them that way.

* * *

><p>Draco found himself standing at Hermione's apartment door for the last time. He knocked and she opened it immediately and pulled Draco in already kissing him. He pulled away slightly saying, "Missed me, huh?"<p>

"Always," Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "This is our last time together. We might as well make the most of it," she smiled.

"I agree," Draco sighed.

"I wish it didn't have to end," Hermione admitted.

"Neither do I, but it needs too," Draco sighed again.

"Sadly," Hermione whispered, pulling Draco closer.

"_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would,"_ Draco said as he placed feather light kisses along her jaw line.

"_Tomorrow I'm gonna listen to that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good,"_ he moved on to Hermione's neck while walking her towards her room.

"_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline; I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight I'm going to love you like there's no tomorrow,"_ Draco whispered in her ear as he moved her to the bed. She lay down, pulling him with her. They might as well make tonight worth it because everything Draco had said was true.

Draco continued to kiss Hermione as his hands slid her shirt over her head. He continued down her neck, to the two bra-clad mounds that were waiting for him. His fingers slid behind her and easily unhooked the bra, pulling it off as he went. He felt himself growing as he stared down at the beautiful goddess lying in front of him.

Draco moved back up her body and kissed her on the lips. His tongue asked permission and her mouth parted. They were so caught up in the feel of each other. Soon all of their clothing was shed and Draco made Hermione his.

Draco rolled off of Hermione allowing her to catch her breath while he continued his speech.

"_Tomorrow I'll be stronger. I'm not going to break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you,"_ Draco whispered once he caught his breath.

"_And tomorrow you won't believe, but when I pass your house I won't stop no matter how bad I want to,"_ Draco was now hovering over Hermione again.

"_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline; I'm not good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow,"_ Draco repeated as he captured Hermione's lips again and they were off into round two. He was going to make sure she never forgot this night or forgot him. They both reached their peak again and separated for only a moment.

"_Oh, baby when we're good you know we're great, but there's too much bad for us to think there's anything worth trying to save,"_ Draco admitted. They were perfect together, but things could never work out. They were so different.

"_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline; I'm no good for you, you're not good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight I'm gonna love you there's no tomorrow,"_ Draco repeated for the final time. It didn't matter what tomorrow held as long as tonight he was here with Hermione in his arms.

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms and showing each other how much they really meant. Through all the passion, heat, fire, and love they both realized nothing would ever top tonight. Tomorrow would be the end, but tonight would forever remain burnt into their memories. It would be something to look back on when they were going through bad times or when they wished things were different. Tonight was what could have been, not what was.

Right before either of them fell asleep, Draco whispered one last phrase, _"Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would."_ With one last kiss they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning and did exactly what he said he would. He walked out the door, leaving everything behind. Neither of them wanted it to be true, but it had to be. They both led different lives and there was no room for the other in them.<p>

Draco was unhappily married and Hermione soon would be, but things would never change. That had been decided long ago, long before their first night together. Things were this way for a reason whether either of them knew what it was or not.

Things between them needed to end and they would today. Today Draco would walk back home to his wife, the whole time wishing the one he was leaving behind was her. And today Hermione would walk down the aisle to say her vows and marry the man everyone expected her to be with while she was leaving the one she wished it was behind. They both wanted each other, but would never be able to have each other because after today there would always be another _tomorrow_.

**I hope you liked it. I'd love to know what you thought. And again the words Draco says at the end in italics are the lyrics to Tomorrow by Chris Young. Okay bye!**


End file.
